


strange and sweet

by orphan_account



Series: desert lore [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She keeps her cool around him in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strange and sweet

She keeps her cool around him in public. The other Shepherds hardly hear anything from her beyond "No. No, not today. Not now. No," and he understands that she doesn't mean it, not truly.

Behind closed doors and around dark corners, her vocabulary changes entirely. Her scowls become endearing smiles, and he responds with childlike eagerness

* * *

Perhaps if they ignore the possibility long enough it will disappear

* * *

He never steals gifts for her. To prove his genuine intentions, most of his presents are handmade and, as a result, of shoddy quality, enough that she threatens to use them as voodoo dolls, but she leaves them unharmed.

She argues that the fact he isn't hexed up to his eyes is enough of a gift already.

"But babe, it's the holidays," he whines, counting on charm and charisma to get him through this one. No matter-- her response is as blunt as the shoves she administers to his arm to get him out of her way.

The next morning, he awakes to a carefully construed platter of pastries adorned with unfamiliar herbs. The card reads: "Eat it if you dare."

As always, he inexplicably decides to trust her, and ends up with a day's worth of sneezing powder in his stomach.

* * *

She wakes to his embrace, warm and stifling, and his bleary-eyed morning stare. After she calls him out for ogling her while she slept, he merely shrugs. "Maybe," he says, "and if I was then you oughta be flattered."

She hisses and runs to dress in the bath tent, away from his curious, languid gaze and underhanded flattery, alone with her silent fluster and burgeoning blush.

* * *

They come from different types of equally shady backgrounds: his line of work is more physical, with results immediately tangible, sellable; her work buds from curiosity and leaves behind tendrils of smoke more often than it does gold bullions. He spends two nights teaching her how to pilfer bread from the fancy stalls in the market, and shortly after she masters it, she shows him a summoning spell that calls the bread into her hand from a wyvern's wingspan away.

"Why didn't you show me that earlier?" He's pouting now, miffed that she managed to one-up him. "Could've saved us sometime, you know."

She doesn't know why she waited either, but the answer is in cold breaths and shaking hands, in nighttime adrenaline and sneaky getaways sealed with kisses; the bread was always still warm by the time they got away.

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by cupkekie@tumblr.


End file.
